Happy Birthday Jaemin!
by Tinkxx
Summary: [MarkMin] [Mark x Jaemin] "Selamat Ulang Tahun, ya..." –Mark. OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy [NCT] [SMROOKIES]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Happy Birthday Jaemin!

(Tinkxx)

– Mark x Jaemin –

 **an:** bukan spesial karena saya bikinnya nggak jelas gini:( jaemin-jisung saya bikin sekamar ya!

– **Happy Birthday Jaemin! –**

* * *

 _Mark_

Mark sadar, sangat sadar. Sebentar lagi hari akan berubah. Tanggal 12 Agustus menjadi 13 Agustus. Ulang tahun seseorang.

Ia meniup kedua tangannya yang dingin. Semua hyungnya dan Donghyuck sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Pesawat sepi, hanya terdengar bunyi bisik-bisik beberapa orang. Ia menoleh ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya, matanya menembus kaca, menatap gumpalan awan gelap.

Samar-samar ia mendengar dengkuran halus Jaehyun yang terlelap di kursi sebelahnya. Ia menghela napas, kembali melihat jam di ponselnya, 23.57. Tiga menit lagi sebelum tanggal 13 Agustus.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Panggilan malam dengan seseorang yang jauh dibelakangnya? Apa itu tidak mengganggu?

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napasnya. Ayolah, dua menit lagi. Tentukan apa yang mau kau lakukan dan kemudian kau bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kalau mau telepon, telepon saja, Mark. Jangan bergerak terus begitu, kakiku tidak bisa kuluruskan ke depan." Taeil berdecak kesal. Mark merengut mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu.

"Hyung pikir telepon Jaemin itu mudah? Lagipula apa sinyal telepon tidak menganggu?" dengusnya sambil memindahkan duduknya sedikit ke samping agar kaki Taeil bisa lebih leluasa.

"Kupikir kalian sudah lebih dari yang orang-orang lihat,"

Mark mengeryit bingung. "Maksud hyung?"

Dengan mata terpejam ia membalas pertanyaan Mark, "Kupikir kalian ada sesuatu,"

"Sesuatu apa?"

Bantal kecil yang ada di samping Taeil terlempar begitu saja ke arah Mark. Ia kesal juga kalau orang yang ia ajak bicara tidak langsung paham maksudnya. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih untuk tidur, mengabaikan Mark yang masih menyenggol kakinya terus menerus.

"Hyung, jangan tidur! Maksudmu sesuatu apa?"

"Sstt diamlah, Mark, aku mau tidur. Dan lagi ini sudah lewat tengah malam, ada baiknya kalau kau telepon Jaemin. Dan masalah sinyal itu, kupikir tidak apa untuk telepon. Aku tadi melihat orang di belakang sana telepon terus menerus, yang penting jangan lama-lama."

Mark melongo, ia menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia cuma paham kalau hyung tertuanya ini memberinya izin untuk telepon.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur." ucap Taeil sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda karena Mark.

Kembali ia dihadapkan dengan keheningan yang entah kenapa mencekamnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang entah karena apa. Ia akan lebih tenang kalau Jaemin ada bersamanya, duduk di samping atau di depannya.

Oh iya, Jaemin! Ia buru-buru membuka layar ponselnya. Benar saja, sekarang sudah pukul 00.05. Ia mendesah pelan. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengetik nomor Jaemin yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Ia cukup lama menunggu sampai..

"Halo?"

Mark terkesiap. Tangannya menutup mulutnya dengan dramatis.

"Halo? Mark hyung, ya?"

Dengan susah payah ia menahan dirinya yang sudah ingin melonjak-lonjak senang. Ia berdeham. "H-Halo Jaemin."

Ia bisa mendengar. Disana ada suara berisik Jisung yang sedang berteriak. _Pasti sedang pesta dengan Jisung_ , batinnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Mark kembali gugup. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hyung tidak tidur?"

"Belum ngantuk,"

"Tidurlah, hyung, sudah malam."

"Tapi.." Mark memutus ucapannya. Kata-kata selamat ulang tahun yang sebelumnya ia susun sudah hilang entah kemana. Menyisakan dirinya dengan rasa gugup yang membuatnya makin pening.

"Kenapa, hyung? Cepat katakan."

Mark berdeham sekali lagi. "Disana ramai ya,"

 _Basa basi!_

Jaemin terkekeh. "Tidak juga, hyung. Jisung sedang bermain PS,"

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

Untuk sesaat sambungan mereka terputus oleh keheningan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Ia bisa mendengar Jaemin meminum sesuatu di seberang sana dan berdeham setelahnya. "Menunggu Jisung sampai ngantuk,"

"Oohh..."

Mark mendengus. Ia benci ketika tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Dan secara tidak sadar ia sudah mencubit jari-jari kaki Taeil dengan keras. Beruntunglah Taeil tidak terbangun karena merasakan cubitan Mark di jari kakinya.

Mungkin ia memang harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Jaemin.."

"Ya, hyung?"

Ia menghela napas pelan, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Ke 16 kan, ya? Oh tapi di Korea jadi 17. Apapun yang terbaik untukmu. Maaf aku tidak ada disana saat ulang tahunmu hari ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa langsung mengatakannya padamu. Maaf juga aku bukan jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Jaemin.."

Keduanya terdiam. Secara tidak sadar ia meniup ke arah ponselnya yang kemudian terdengar kikikan Jaemin. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan hanya karena mendengar suara lembut Jaemin. Mengontrol dirinya agar tidak memekik dan membangunkan orang-orang yang sedang terlelap.

"Kau berlebihan, hyung,"

"Kau selalu mengataiku berlebihan, kalau kau mau tahu."

Jaemin kembali tertawa. Tawa lembut yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin kembali ke Korea.

"Dan lagi, hyung.."

Mark menunggu.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku,"

Mark melongo. "Eh?"

"Iya, hyung. Kau yang pertama. Yang lain tidak ada yang repot-repot bangun untuk mengucapkan selamat padaku. Bahkan mungkin Jisung lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku."

"Astaga! Kupikir aku sudah sangat telat,"

Jaemin terkekeh dan Mark mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Terima kasih, hyung."

Mark mengangguk saking senangnya. Padahal Jaemin tidak akan bisa melihatnya mengangguk seperti itu.

"Kupikir kau sebaiknya tidur, hyung. Aku takut nanti hyung kelelahan. Aku juga mau tidur, Jisung menungguku."

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih. "Yah.. Yasudah kalau begitu, kau tidurlah."

Jaemin tersenyum dan Mark tidak menyadarinya mengingat jarak diantara mereka. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, hyung. Selamat tidur."

Klik.

"Selamat tidur." ucap Mark walaupun ia tahu kalau sambungannya sudah terputus. Kebiasaan Jaemin yang suka memutuskan sambungan lebih dulu yang terkadang membuatnya kesal.

Ia menyamankan duduknya, pikirannya kembali pada obrolan singkatnya dengan Jaemin. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, pipinya merona merah, lucu. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah memejamkan matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seorang Mark Lee tertidur.

Apalagi setelah mengobrol dengan Jaemin, pasti semakin nyenyak..

 **END**

Happy Birthday Jaemin sayang:)

Cuma bisa bikin ini, karena pikiran saya masih belum fokus minggu ini wkwk. Nggak jelas juga huhuhu.

(Saya bikin ini sambil dengerin No Matter What nya Boa & Beenzino, bikin senyum-senyum sendiri, entah kenapa feelnya kena di saya xD)

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Happy Birthday Jaemin!

(Tinkxx)

– Mark x Jaemin –

 **an:** bukan spesial karena saya bikinnya nggak jelas gini:( jaemin-jisung saya bikin sekamar ya!

– **Happy Birthday Jaemin! –**

* * *

 _Jaemin_

Dengan terkantuk-kantuk Jaemin menunggu. Matanya sudah hampir terpejam sejak tadi kalau saja Jisung tidak mengajaknya berbicara terus menerus.

"Hyung, kalau ngantuk, tidur sana, jangan dipaksa."

Jaemin menggerutu. _Yang harusnya tidur kan dia bukan aku!_

"Kau yang tidur, Jisung. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kenapa kau malah bermain malam-malam begini?!"

Jisung terbahak, dengan sengaja melempar kaos kakinya ke muka Jaemin dan berlari begitu saja mengabaikan gerutuan Jaemin.

"Aku bisa gila kalau terus dengan Jisung,"

Walaupun dengan setengah hati, ia tetap mengikuti Jisung keluar kamar dan ke sebuah ruangan tempat Jisung biasanya bermain bersama yang lain.

Sekali lagi ia melihat ponselnya. 23.58. Dua menit lagi tengah malam dan usianya akan bertambah. 16 tahun dan 17 tahun di Korea, bukan usia anak-anak lagi walaupun masih termasuk dibawah umur.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum, menjauh dari Jisung yang sudah siap-siap bermain PS. Duduk di sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan samping jendela. Matanya menembus kaca menatap ramainya kota Seoul di malam hari. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh jendela yang menangkap gambaran gedung pencakar langit. Dirinya bergumam pelan, "Kalau aku ada di lantai paling atas gedung itu dan terjatuh, apa aku masih hidup?"

Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali ketika menyadari pertanyaan tidak masuk akal yang berasal darinya.

 _Aku aneh sekali._

Jaemin mengambil ponselnya. 00.00, 13 Agustus 2016. Sudah tanggal 13 ternyata. Ia memekik tertahan menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Namun setelah itu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Kenapa hyung belum meneleponku?_

"Mungkin sudah tidur," bisiknya sembari menutup kunci ponselnya.

Lima menit berlalu dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang itu menelepon dirinya. Dengan gusar ia mengambil ponselnya dan ketika menekan panggilan cepat nomor empat, ponselnya bergetar karena panggilan.

Jaemin tersedak melihat nama yang muncul di ponselnya. Selama 10 detik berikutnya ia terbatuk dan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Setelah tenang ia menggeser simbol hijau yang terpampang di ponselnya.

Ia berdeham. "Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Mark hyung, ya?"

Jaemin kembali menggerutu. Kemana orang yang ditunggunya?

"H-Halo Jaemin." sapa orang yang ada di seberang sana membuat jantung Jaemin berdetak kencang. Dan Jisung mengacaukan segalanya dengan berteriak kencang karena kalah.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanyanya mengabaikan teriakan Jisung di belakangnya.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ia tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Mark sedang gugup disana. Nada bicaranya akan jadi aneh. "Hyung tidak tidur?"

"Belum ngantuk,"

"Tidurlah, hyung, sudah malam."

 _Tidak! Jangan tidur! Mana ucapan untukku?!_

Jaemin menghela napas, ia menarik ujung taplak meja didepannya dengan gemas sampai terlihat guratan kusut disana. Tidak peduli kalau besok ia akan dimarahi atau bagaimana.

"Tapi.."

"Kenapa, hyung? Cepat katakan."

 _Apa susahnya, sih, bilang HBD? Selamat Ulang Tahun?_

"Disana ramai ya,"

Jaemin memutar matanya jengah. Di ruangan ini dia cuma berdua dengan Jisung dan suara ramai itu sudah pasti adalah PS yang sedang Jisung mainkan.

Ia senang saja Mark meneleponnya, apalagi bisa jadi ia akan jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Tapi Mark tidak kunjung mengucapkannya dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Jaemin terkekeh aneh, menyembunyikan rasa jengahnya. "Tidak juga, hyung. Jisung sedang bermain PS,"

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

 _Aku menunggumu, hyung._

Untuk sesaat sambungan mereka terputus oleh keheningan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Jaemin mengambil minuman yang tadi dibawa Jisung dan meminumnya. Ia berdeham. "Menunggu Jisung sampai ngantuk,"

"Oohh..."

Jaemin mengangguk. Kemudian terkikik geli karena aksinya tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh Mark. Di seberang sana lawan bicaranya masih terdiam. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Mark untuk bicara lagi.

Dan Jisung kembali melemparinya dengan kaos kaki, membuatnya mendengus kesal.

Tepat ketika ia mau membalas lemparan kaos kaki Jisung, Mark kembali terdengar. "Jaemin.."

"Ya, hyung?" jawabnya serak. Entah kenapa ia merasa pening sekali.

Ia menunggu sampai akhirnya kata-kata yang sedari tadi ia tunggu keluar juga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Ke 16 kan, ya? Oh tapi di Korea jadi 17. Apapun yang terbaik untukmu. Maaf aku tidak ada disana saat ulang tahunmu hari ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa langsung mengatakannya padamu. Maaf juga aku bukan jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Jaemin.."

Keduanya terdiam. Kemudian Jaemin terkikik lucu, hampir saja ia memukul meja kaca di depannya. "Kau berlebihan, hyung,"

"Kau selalu mengataiku berlebihan, kalau kau mau tahu."

Jaemin kembali tertawa. Ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar dengusan Mark di seberang sana.

"Dan lagi, hyung.."

Jaemin menjeda ucapannya. Sengaja. Katanya biar dramatis.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku,"

"Eh?" Ia tahu kalau Mark kaget. Bahkan wajah kaget melongonya bisa dibayangkan oleh Jaemin yang mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum.

"Iya, hyung. Kau yang pertama. Yang lain tidak ada yang repot-repot bangun untuk mengucapkan selamat padaku. Bahkan mungkin Jisung lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku."

"Astaga! Kupikir aku sudah sangat telat,"

Jaemin terkekeh. "Terima kasih, hyung." ucapnya tulus.

Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan. Sudah malam sekali dan ia harus segera tidur kalau tidak mau ketahuan masih terjaga malam-malam begini. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memutus panggilan. "Kupikir kau sebaiknya tidur, hyung. Aku takut nanti hyung kelelahan. Aku juga mau tidur, Jisung menungguku."

"Yah.. Yasudah kalau begitu, kau tidurlah."

Jaemin tersenyum, "Sekali lagi terima kasih, hyung. Selamat tidur."

Klik.

Ia terlalu gugup sampai memutus sambungan lebih dulu dan tidak sadar kalau Mark belum membalas ucapan selamat tidurnya. Ck, apa-apaan itu.

"Duh yang baru ditelepon Mark hyung jadi sumringah," Jisung nyengir. Ia tertawa menghampiri Jaemin. Tangannya menepuk pundak Jaemin akrab.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun, ya, hyung. Aku orang kedua kan?"

Jaemin merengut, masih kesal karena Jisung terus melemparinya kaos kaki. Ia menepis pelan tepukan Jisung di pundaknya. "Apa pedulimu, Jisung?"

Jisung kaget. Ia ikut merengut, menahan tangisnya. "Hyung jahat!"

"Aku memang jahat! Tidur sana!"

Jisung menghentakkan kakinya kembali ke kamar mereka berdua. Setelah sampai disana, Jisung langsung naik ke kasurnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Jaemin.

Jaemin terkikik pelan. Ia menghampiri Jisung dan membelai rambutnya. "Aku bercanda. Terima kasih ucapannya, Jisung."

Kemudian ia kembali ke kasurnya sendiri. Bersiap untuk tidur. Dan ia yakin tidurnya kali ini akan sangat nyenyak, mengingat seseorang yang diharapkannya benar-benar meneleponnya tepat tengah malam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

 **END**

Happy Birthday Jaemin sayang:)

Entahlah, saya kok suka nambahin Jisung diantara MarkMin.. lucu aja gitu wkwk.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
